Maxima (DC Comics)
|hobby = Getting what she wants. Ruling over the planet Almerac and its citizens. |goals = |occupation = |family = Unnamed royal family |friends = Captain Atom, Amazing Man, Superman, Kyle Rayner, Grayven, Supergirl, Superwoman |enemies = Brainiac, Starbreaker, Doomsday, Ultraa, Imperiex, Superman (formerly) |type of hero = Redeemed Monarch}} Maxima is a fictional superhero from the DC Comics Superman titles. She was created by writer Roger Stern and artist George Pérez. She is known for searching for mates among Earth's superpowered male population; as a result, Superman becomes her obsession. Morally ambiguous, she formely serves as an adversary for Superman and currently is a superheroine working as a member of the Justice League. Personality Maxima was typically depicted as a haughty and shallow individual with only self-centered motivations, lacking any real depth as a character. By contrast, in her appearances in the comic book series Extreme Justice and Steel, Maxima was developed as an individual with a warrior's sense of honor and a strong countenance of noble pride that had its humorous moments in relation to other characters. This was evident during Extreme Justice #10 and #11, where Maxima hosted the bachelorette party for Captain Atom's fiance, Plastique, wearing a stylish and elegant "red carpet" dress while everyone else wore jeans to the event that was held in the party room of a humbleTex-Mex restaurant. This occurred again in later issues of that series, where she's visibly uncomfortable from seeing newly joined members, Zan and Jayna, gorge themselves on junk food at a mall food court. The New 52 In The New 52, a younger, revamped Maxima is briefly introduced in Supergirl issue #36 as a distinguished member of the Crucible Academy, an intergalactic organization that trains some planets' finest specimens to become their planets' protectors. She spends the next few issues bonding with Kara before eventually revealing in issue #40 that she is emotionally and sexually attracted to Kara; Maxima's homosexuality is the reason she left her homeworld and the demands of her culture to find a heterosexual partner to produce children with. Portrayals Television *In Superman: The Animated Series, she was voiced by Sharon Lawrence. *In Smallville, she was portrayed by Charlotte Sullivan. *In Supergirl, she was portrayed by Eve Torres Gracie. Quotes Gallery Maxima_001.jpg 1820125-maxima kirby bg.jpg Maxima_003.jpg Maxima New 52.jpg|Maxima in The New 52 Comics Maxima Flying.jpg Maxima-STAS.jpg|Maxima in Superman: The Animated Series. Smallville-Maxima.png|Charlotte Sullivan as Maxima in Smaville. Supergirl-Maxima.jpg|Eve Torres Gracie as Maxima in Supergirl. Trivia *She is similar to Marvel's Enchantress, a both are in love/obsessed with a main superhero (Superman and Thor), and have done redeemable acts despite being villains. Navigation Category:Female Category:DC Heroes Category:Superman Heroes Category:Justice League Members Category:Redeemed Villains Category:In Love Category:Love Rivals Category:Heroic Power Hungry Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Loyal Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Monarchs Category:Big Good Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Officials Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Sophisticated Category:Elementals Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Outright Category:Teenagers Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Nurturer Category:Alternate Reality Heroes Category:Bigger Good Category:Anti Hero Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Deceased Category:Revived Category:Tragic Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Scapegoat Category:False Antagonist Category:Rogues Category:Aristocrats Category:Egalitarian Category:Arrogant Category:Grey Zone Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Selfless Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Sympathetic Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Benefactors Category:Merciful Category:Strong-Willed Category:Reluctant Heroes Category:Falsely Accused Category:Insecure